POWER RANGERS: FUERZA DE LA TIERRA
by kurtlaraperdomo
Summary: Hay momentos en los que te preguntas, ¿eso es todo?, no todo apenas acaba de comenzar la oscuridad tiene varios rostros, el mío es de los que mas debes temer, Power Rangers bienvenidos a su perdición, porque terminare lo que muchos iniciaron.
1. Prologo

**HOLAAAA, que tal gente estoy bastante emocionado este es mi primer fic de Power rangers espero les guste y den buena opinión, antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a Dragon Spectral por inspirarme para el fic y por ayudarme con el antagonista, es increíble es la primera vez que escribo tanto y mas en computadora, para los que ya me conozcan tal vez cambie un poco la manera de forma de los diálogos y demás pero solo en este fic por el momento disfruten.**

 **POWER RANGERS: FUERZA DE LA TIERRA**

 **PROLOGO** **  
**  
Es increíble el destino no?, cada momento de tu vida esta escrito, registrado, y evaluado, no puedes huir de el sin tener las consecuencias que este trae, Destino… dicen que uno lo escribe, te diré algo en esta vida solo hay 2 Bandos el mío y de el de los que se me oponen, así que o vives o mueres, tu eliges.

 **Flashback** **  
**  
Hace 5 años

Ya poco vencido la alianza del mal el terror que trajo Dark Specter había terminado con la victoria de los power rangers aunque se llevo una gran perdida de un Mentor que los guio hasta la muerte, su sacrificio logro acabar con todo el mal en la Galaxia aunque no todo fue acabado las cenizas del ya acabado imperio maquina junto con pocos generales intentaron acabar con la tierra y vengar al Rey Mondo pero una vez mas fueron detenidos por los Power rangers o ¿eso creían?.

Muy muy lejos de la ciudad en un Desierto para ser mas específicos por la noche

Los restos de un Zord ya destruido se ven, muchos pedazos esparcidos, se reconoce este zord no por su tamaño sino por su poder el legendario zord de Lord Zeed Serpenterra, de esos restos un cuerpo robótico sin piernas con brazo y medio se arrastra en un intento de levantarse, este robot pertenece al ya caído imperio maquina para se exacto el único general sobreviviente el General Venjix

.-Te eh Fallado Rey Mondo, te eh fallado.- dejando de arratrarse.- pero aun puedo hacer que paguen.- mientras encendía el comunicador en su mano izquierda ya destruida.- inicia comunicación con Lord Simatect

Mientras tanto muy lejos de esta galaxia

Galaxia de Andrómeda, Carmadix

Un planeta donde reina la paz, convivían tanto humanos como otras especies, no hay guerreros ni violencia ni maldad, todo es tranquilo por ahí bueno por ahora lo es.

Naves de todas las direcciones con el emblema del imperio maquina aparecieron, con solo unos disparos llegaron a alarmar a todo el pueblo, quienes al nunca estar preparados solo pudieron gritar y correr a todas partes solo buscando un refugio.

Antes de preguntarse el ¿porque? De este ataque, una nave de gran tamaño podría decirse de un crucero muy diferente de las otras que tenían la forma y emblema del imperio maquina, ya que esta mas característica con alas 2 en forma delta, disparadores forma de ojival desembarco.

Caminando lentamente tropas de Cogs muy diferentes a los normales ya que estos vestían armadura plateada con hombreras en ambos brazos de color plateado, escarcelas largas hasta las rodillas de color oscuro, un peto con el símbolo del imperio maquina de color negro, además de que su mas grande diferencia el hecho de que su cabeza no era la misma en cierta forma sus colores eran iguales a los del yin y el yang, un disparador muy parecido a un fusil de asalto FAD de tono plateado en sus manos.

Con solo desembarcar comenzaron a atacar a toda la población, estos a diferencia de los del ejercito del rey mondo parecen ser mas rápidos y eficientes, unos capturaban a la población y otros simplemente los lograron matar a todo aquel que escapara.

.-que esta pasando porque nos hacen esto díganos, ¿POR QUÉ?, que les hemos hecho.- un aldeano de apariencia adulta humana pregunto muy desesperado por la respuesta

.-Estas apunto de conocerlo humano.- respondió el Cog que lo tenia contra su voluntad

Lentamente del gran crucero un robot humanoide de armadura oscura con tonos dorados y oscuros, cabeza de tono metálico ojos rojos que mostraban el deseo de sangre, una mascara oscura muy parecida a una de gas que cubre su boca y donde debería haber una nariz como si fuera un respirador extendiéndose a lo largo hasta su frente, en su cabeza el símbolo de engrane entre una cruz tenia grabado, hombreras grandes en cada hombro de dichos colores, peto oscuros, en su pecho con un símbolo muy diferente al de los otros parecido al del imperio maquina tiene el engrane pero dentro de el esta un símbolo de una cruz atravesando un diamante, escarcelas largas hasta los pies, guardabrazos dorados, llevando una capucha de rojo sangre, caminando lento y con voz oscura y robotica

.-Denme informe.- ordeno rápidamente para que un cog se acercara a el de forma militar

.-Lord Simatec, gran emperador maquina, hemos capturado a toda la población algunos escaparon pero fueron eliminados.- a pesar de ser una maquina se notaba su miedo

Después de oír las palabras del cog, rápidamente de un golpe certero le atravesó el pecho

.-Dije claramente que no quiero muertos aun, me has escuchado bien.- el cog solo asintió aun herido.- perfecto.- solo al terminar de decir eso el cog exploto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

al poco tiempo toda la población ya capturados y rodeados por cogs fueron reunidos, el líder maquina avanzo lentamente, solo un aldeano hablo por todos en este momento

.-A que se debe esto Simatec.- un aldeano de apariencia de 83 años con gran barba larga blanca y un sombrero lo caracterizaba .- que te hemos hecho.- exigió sin miedo

.-Tu debes ser el líder.- avanzo directo a el .- hace tiempo tuve una reunión con uno de sus jefes al parecer no estaban dispuestos a aceptar nuestra alianza para uso de pruebas en su planeta.- mientras con una mano le tomaba el rostro

.- Alguna vez oíste esta frase "El que no está conmigo, está contra mi" y tu planeta esta contra mi y mi Imperio.- con esa sola mano logro atravesarle el cráneo a la vista de todos

.-El cerebro.- mientras le sacaba lentamente el cerebro de su cráneo roto, para luego atacar al pecho

.-El corazón.- mientras lo sacaba con su otra mano

Dirigiendo su vista a todos de una simple acción exprimió los órganos en dichas ambas manos para reventarlos como si nada

.-Esto es estar en contra de mi, todo aquel que se ponga en mi camino sentirá la ira del Imperio Maquina, pronto sus cuerpos y mentes sentirán lo que sistemas enteros sufrieron al ser mis enemigos.- mientras limpiaba la sangre en su capucha

.- esta capucha fue manchada de la sangre de todos los que se me opusieron y su destino será el mismo.- apunto de dar ordenes hasta ser interrumpido por uno de los cogs

.-Señor estamos recibiendo una comunicación del planeta al cual El rey Mondo y la Reina Maquina fueron a invadir

.-Entendido, mantengan a los prisioneros hasta que regrese.- dijo mientras entraba a su nave

Dentro de la nave

.-Preparando comunicación.- informo un Cog de manera directa

Una comunicación en forma de holograma logro visualizar al general caído para sorpresa de Simatec

.-General Venjix puede responderme el ¿por qué esta usando un canal de uso real.- pregunto Simatec en un tono muy tranquilo

.-Lamento esto señor, Lord Simatec, pero temo infórmale de malas noticias.- dijo aun herido

.-Deben ser muy malas para que un general use este canal, así que dígalo ahora.- un poco menos tranquilo exigió la razón de este uso

.-El rey Mondo y La Reina Maquina han sido destruidos junto con todo el resto de su ejercito igual el príncipe Sprocket y otros sirvientes, debido a un grupo de humanos vestidos en diferentes trajes llamados los Power rangers.- eso fue lo que dijo para caer rendido por el agotador uso de energía

.-Mondo, Ma-Maquina hermana.- en shock muy notable a pesar de ser una maquina sentía como si recibiera la peor noticia.- no, NO NO PUEDE GUAHHHHHHH, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Envuelto en una gran cantidad de ira comenzó a liberar energía de color purpura en forma de rayos por todas partes incluso la nave empezaba a temblar, incluso varios Cogs empezaron a estallar algunos tuvieron que escapar para evitar ser alcanzados por la ola de energía que no tardo en afectar y hacer temblar al planeta

Ya al cabo de unos minutos

Todo devastado con reparaciones casi imposibles a simple vista, Simatec mas tranquilo re empezó a hablar con el general

.-Todos han caído, Mondo el se confió a pesar de todo siempre pensé que el podría mantener a Maquina a salvo , me equivoque.- mientras miraba a la nada.- Dame las coordenadas exactas de la tierra, me asegurare que esos humanos sientan lo que es la verdadera muerte.-

.-Entendido mi lord.- con eso ultimo unas simple escrituras en lenguaje antiguo.- listo me honra decir que fue un placer servir al imperio, ahora solo espero la destrucción de este planeta.- decía a duras penas mientras miraba al cielo

.-¿Quien dijo que tu misión termino, aquí?.-aclaro el emperador como si nada

.-a que se refiere, no puedo hacer nada mas mi cuerpo como el resto de mis tropas esta destruido.- sin entender

.- es simple veras, tengo planes para ti, eres como una espada cuando ya no pueden cortar las afilamos y sino usamos una nueva espada, y este es tu momento de ser afilado.- decía solo mientras miraba su ordenador.- sirve a mi imperio como uno de mis generales para por fin acabar con los rangers.-

.-Señor eso seria un gran honor, pero como puedo servirle ni siquiera estoy donde esta usted.- todavía sin entender

.-Tu cuerpo no, pero tu mente si.- con solo y un estirar de su mano liberando energía el general venjix cayo mostrando sus ojos apagados sin nada de vida

.-Qu-que esta pasando, ¿do-do-donde estoy?.- una voz desde una computadora se escuchaba

.-general, como dije su mente ahora esta aquí, no fue difícil el transportarte hasta aquí apenas y gaste un poco de energía, por el momento tu mente estará en esa computadora.- mientras avanzaba directo a la computadora

.-te construiré un nuevo cuerpo mejorado, pero ya no usaras el nombre de General Venjix…

.-General Krytus, ese será tu nombre a partir de ahora, estas de acuerdo.- dijo el emperador

.-Muy de acuerdo con tal de que los rangers paguen lo que le hicieron al imperio.- sin cuestionar la ahora computadora

.-Excelente, el resto escuchen bien.- ordeno.- muy pronto partiremos a una nueva galaxia no para conquistar sino para hacer pagar a esos seres de carne la ofensa que causaron al imperio maquina, contacten a todos mis demás generales a DeathClaw, Black wing, Hetrion, Lettin y al profesor Eon, todos y cada uno justo aquí en mi nave el Shadow Suprime iremos directo a la tierra a sembrar el miedo y la destrucción.-

.-My lord que hacemos con este planeta y sus habitantes.- pregunto un Cog esperando la respuesta

.-Liquiden a la población, luego destruyan el planeta ya no nos sirve.- mientras se dirigía a otra recamara .- estaré meditando, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa, entendido.- a ultima orden solo lograron asentir

todos los cogs que recibieron la orden cargaron sus armas y dispararon a diestra y siniestra sin importa a quienes eliminaban, gritos se escucharon por doquier no importa quien fuera toda agonía se escuchaba, y de pronto nada apenas creían habían terminado comenzaron a retirarse a sus naves, algunos pensaron que se irían pero no, no fue así todas las naves cargaron un rayo letal dirigiéndose al planeta

.-Fuego.- ordeno un Cog a bordo de el Shadow suprime

En solo unos segundos atravesaron el núcleo del planeta destruyéndolo por completo dejándolo sin nada de vida todo por lo que se lucho en unos minutos destruido el temible poder de las maquinas empezaba a hacer acto de aparición, esto es una muestra del poder del mal pero aun esta la luz.

Planeta tierra hace 5 años

 **CIUDAD MIGHT GREY**

En una ciudad no muy lejos de los conflictos que suceden con mutantes, alienígenas, orcs, etc, viviendo como una ciudad normal o al menos hasta ahora, ya se conoció el mal en persona es tiempo de conocer a los héroes.

Parque central

Un clásico parque lleno de todo lo que un niño querría eso y lo que otros también, pero en especial por una cosa que atraía a las personas una pista de patinetas y bicicletas muchos chicos no podían dejar de ir ahí en especial uno de ellos.

Un joven de 11 años bastante alto, piel morena ojos verdes cabello cubierto por un casco de bicicleta con camiseta azul y bermudas deportivas oscuras tenis oscuros deportivos, con una bicicleta negra con tonos morados, solo llevaba el casco no llevaba el resto de la protección, listo y de la nada comenzó a lanzarse sobre la pista

.-El momento perfecto del día.- dijo en un momento rápido

Dando acrobacias muy buenas a pesar de su edad y tamaño, logro impresionar a muchos que estaban a su alrededor algunos incluso comenzaron a tener envidia.

Al terminar con un aterrizaje rápido se detuvo, aterrizo bien pero su bicicleta no.

.-No puede ser, otra vez.- mientras se agachaba a revisar su bicicleta la cadena volvía a fallar para el ya era bastante común.

.-Sabes puedes conseguir una bici mejor, no te costaría solo cambias la tuya por otra.- dijo un chico de 16 años observando el como arreglaba su bicicleta

.-Gracias pero no, esta bici es mas especial para mi, además no es la bici es el quien la monta.- terminando con esas palabras fue directo al área del bosque.

Dentro de esa are aunque no se llegue a hacer mucho una bella canción se escuchaba no muy alto no muy bajo al nivel perfecto.

 **(/watch? v= mv47k0o9h9I) Sin Bandera te vi venir**

 **uhhhh** **  
** **Aún ni siquiera te tengo** **  
** **y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor** **  
** **qué rápido se me ha clavado** **  
** **qué dentro todo este dolor.**

 **Es poco lo que te conozco** **  
** **y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor** **  
** **no tengo miedo de apostarte,** **  
** **perderte sí me da pavor.**

 **No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía** **  
** **no me queda más que hacer,** **  
** **que hacerte una poesía.**

.-Que linda canción.- dijo el chico buscando a la fuente de la canción  
Un poco lejos se llego a observar a la fuente de esa hermosa canción, una chica 11 años alta piel morena de cabello castaño que se notaba un poco teñido de rosa en varias puntas ojos azules alta blusa azul, pantalón negro, tenis blancos estaba sola sentada en un árbol cantando sin importarle nada.

 **Porque te vi venir y no dudé** **  
** **te vi llegar, y te abracé** **  
** **y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras** **  
** **y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad** **  
** **te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón…**

No pudo continuar porque noto que alguien la estaba observando

.-Hola.- esa única palabra la detuvo después de un fuerte shock

.-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.- grito de vergüenza y un poco sonrojada la chica recién conocida, que también logro que de un tropiezo cayera al suelo

.-Oh oh, perdón lo siento.- dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantarse.-enserio lo siento.-

.-es-esta bien, no fue tu culpa yo me resbale.- ya un poco mas calmada

.-bueno aun así lo siento.- algo apenado poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos mirando hacia otro lado .-aun no me presento, soy Gil, Gil Alek.-

.-Molly, Molly Guiler.- respondiendo a su presentación

.-es bueno conocerte Molly cantas muy hermoso.- dijo algo avergonzado

.-gra-gracias.- su sonrojo volvió pero no como el de la otra vez

.-tienes un lindo cabello.- dijo mientras miraba el cabello que parecía un poco teñido

.-oh gracias.- mientras tocaba su cabello.- aunque no lo parezca no es teñido si eso crees, no se porque pero los doctores dicen que es natural, seguro crees que es extraño

.-bromeas claro que no, mira.- mientras se quitaba el casco

para sorpresa de Molly el cabello de ese chico era de cabello negro algo despeinado lo que la impresiono fue que tenia ciertas partes de color azul igual que ella como si se lo hubiera pintado

.-mucha gente me ve raro, pero al igual que tu te aseguro esto es natural.- sonriéndole

aquel momento logro una sonrisa igual en Molly nunca se había sentido así con alguien, ella siempre fue una solitaria ahora parecía que por fin tenia un amigo

 **Cambio de escena**

Igual que en el parque no eran los únicos ahí dos chicas de 11 años una de ellas de cabello negro en coletas, piel blanca ojos de color verde claro camisa blanca con una falda rosa acostada en en suelo observando una abeja polinizando una flor

La otra chica rubia de cabello largo hasta los hombros bastante alta ojos color azul suéter rojo pantalón deportivo oscuro y tenis blancos un poco lejos estaba en un puesto de helado, obviamente pidiendo 2 helados y se veía bastante emocionada casi se podría jurar que daba saltos de alegría

Una vez obtenido los helados fue directo con su amiga, de manera rápida y sin tomar atención tropezó con una piedra muy a punto de caer sobre la flor

.-Sara cuidado.- la otra chica mas rápida tomo la flor en sus manos

Logrando atrapar la flor en sus manos esperando no dañar a la abeja, aunque de la otra chica el helado casi se le cae lo atrapo de manera sorpréndete uno directo en el cono y el otro directo a donde debería ir todo lo que dijo fue

.-Rico, ohh y lo siento estas bien Amelia.- dijo Sara un poco avergonzada

.-si pero mientras la abeja lo este mejor.- liberando sus manos mostrando a la abaja y a la flor sana y salva.- vuela amiga.- sonriendo el como el animalito se elevaba por el cielo

.-vaya amas demasiado a los animales.- dijo Sara acercándose a su amiga .-por cierto te traje tu helado de vainilla.- mientras le daba el suyo

.-gracias y el tuyo.- mientras lo comenzaba a comer lentamente

.-pues como la abeja se fue volando.-

.-Jajajajajaja.- riendo entre ambas

 **Cambio de escena**

En otro punto del parque cerca de la cafetería y de una futura construcción de área infantil se observa a dos chicos no exactamente en los lugares mencionados

Un chico 11 años de tez oscura, alto cabello color negro, ojos verdes, camiseta de verde rayas blancas, pantalones de mezclilla azul y tenis oscuros dibujando el ambiente a pesar de ser pequeño dibujaba como profesional

Otro chico de 11 años tez blanca muy delgado pelirrojo ojos veres gafas naranja, camiseta naranja con puntos del mismo color, pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuros, zapatos oscuros notándose que a diferencia de su amigo estaba leyendo lo que parecía un antiguo contenedor del tipo egipcio con escrituras muy extrañas

.-Vaya es increíble lo que uno puede dibujar aquí.- dijo el chico que no despegaba la vista de su cuaderno

.-también es increíble el como el sol y los demás no me afectan.- decía el otro chico de gafas en un tono bastante deprimente

.-Oye se que no te gusta hablar con gente, pero al menos esfuérzate por intentarlo.- mientras dejaba de dibujar .-y que estas haciendo con eso.- señalando el contenedor

.-mi papa encontró esto en una excavación que supervisaba, dice que debe ser muy antiguo, porque no han podido traducir nada de estas escrituras.- sin despegar la vista de sus libros

.-Y tu papa lo sabe.- pregunto de manera indirecta

.-no.- con solo eso le hizo ver directo a su amigo.- pero no creo le importé.-

.-solo espero no meterme en problemas con esto, Nathan y en que te ayudo.- dejando su cuaderno a un lado

.-Tom, sólo necesito me ayudes en las escrituras, no se de que idioma son así que traje todos los libros que encontré eso y este extraño sobre runas.- con un montón de libros a su lado

.-esta bien dame el de las runas, creo es lo único espero entender por dibujos y no letras.- hojeando el libro

.-solo espero poder traducir algo antes de...ya sabes que.- dijo Nathan con algo de preocupación

.-Antes de que...

No logró terminar ya que fue interrumpido por

.-Miren lo que están haciendo.- un chico 13 años ojos café oscuro alto de cabello largó negro camiseta gris con pantalones oscuros y zapatos del mismo color

.-oh cierto Kyle.- dijo Tom un poco irritado

.-vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí, los 2 raros más grandes de la historia.- acercándose a ellos

.-Díganme no se cansan de usar esas máscaras.- dijo en forma de burla

.-¿Que máscaras?.- pregunto Nathan sin saber a que se refería

.-oh lo siento son sus caras, Jajajajajaja.- tomándolos del cabello.- ríanse fue gracioso ¿no?

.-que se rían.- aventando los al suelo

.-oye Kyle por favor déjanos en paz.- dijo Tom tratando de evitar problemas

.-pues lastima ya los tienen.- tomando el cuaderno de Tom.- vaya como si no fueran los suficientemente raros, ahora hasta dibujan y esto.- tomando el contenedor

.-y esto sabía que eran prehistóricos pero no tanto.- tomándolo con una sola mano.- me pregunto ¿que pasa si lo rompo?

.-por favor no hagas eso, mi papa se molestará.- dijo Nathan tratando de detenerlo

.-oh lo siento.- dándole un golpe al contenedor que sorprendentemente no se rompió otro quejido se escucho

.-Ahhhhhhhhhh.- sujetando su mano.- demonios está cosa es demasiado dura

Lo cual el ver como se lastimaba no pudo evitar que tanto Tom como Nathan se rieran tratando de contenerse

.-oh así que ahora se ríen eh, ya verán.- tronando sus dedos

.-eh dije ya verán.-

.-Umm.- más enojado

.-AHORA.- de un grito fuerte

De pronto dos chicos igual vestidos de negro uno muy alto y el otro un poco pasadito de tamales

.-perdón hoy era día de hamburguesas.- dijo el más gordito

.-como sea sujete los.- algo arto

.-y que hacemos con ellos.- pregunto el más delgado sin saber que hacer

.-los llevaremos a la construcción del área infantil, espero les gusté la tierra.-

.-enserio Rob y Jerry ¿porque hacen esto?.- dijo Tom buscando que tengan conciencia

.-perdón.- dijeron los dos sin nada más que hacer  
 **  
** **Cambio de escena**

En una contrición del área infantil que apenas iniciaban cavando los agujeros, justo en ese momento los constructores estaban en hora de almorzar

.-listo arrojen los.- dijo Kyle mirando hacia donde tirarlos

.-pero eso no los lastimara.- dijo Rob bastante inseguro

.-no sólo los herirá mucho, tal vez demasiado.- dijo como si nada

Antes de que pudieran hacer el más mínimo movimiento

.-Oye suéltalos.- dijo una voz ya conocida

.-y quien me detendrá.- dijo Kyle en una sonrisa absurda mientras se voltea

.-yo.- la voz conocida se identificó como Gil

.-y yo.- otra voz está vez Molly

.-Oh por favor solo son 2 y uno es una niña.- dijo burlándose más

.-oye eso es ofensivo.- otra voz reconocida como Amelia

.-Incluso tu no golpearías a una chica.- ahora hablo Sara

.-Pero aún así...Umm.- algo enojado en esos murmullos

.-¿quienes son ellas?.- pregunto Gil

.-no lo sé pero me gusta que estén aquí.- respondió Molly

.-Por favor Kyle déjalos ir.- suplicó Amelia sin ningún temor

.-Bien.- bastante enojado después de eso sus amigos los soltaron

.- nos veremos de nuevo raros parece que ahora tienen amigos raros, Rob, Jerry vámonos.- ordeno de manera directa la cual no cuestionaron

Ya una vez se retiraron fueron directo con los demás a ayudarles

.-Están bien.- dijo Gil mientras ayudaba a levantar a Tom

.-Si gracias.- mientras se quitaba un poco de polvo de encima

.-Por cierto soy Gil.-

.-me llamo Thomas, Thomas Jackson pero me gusta que me digan Tom.-

.-oh Hola.- dijo Sara de manera rápida.- Soy Sara Skyes, por cierto creo esto es tuyo.- mostrándole su cuaderno

.-mi cuaderno gracias.- tomándolo importándole más su cuaderno

.-por cierto se ve que dibujas muy bien.- viendo que este se avergüenza con un fuerte rubor

.-e-en-enserio, eso crees gracias.-

Mientras ellos seguían Nathan quien aún estaba tirado en el duelo buscaba sus gafas que se le habían caído cuando los estaban a punto de tirar

.-Disculpa creo que esto es tuyo.- dijo Amelia con sus lentes en mano

.-ah.-viendo a Amelia para su vista era como ver un ángel.- Gracias.- tomándolos

.-eres lindo, necesitas ayuda toma mi mano.- lo ayuda a levantarse.- me llamo Amelia Yen

.- me llamo Nathan , Nathan Taylor

.-Oigan niños que están haciendo aquí.-

Al parecer alguien los logro captar, un trabajador ya regresando de la construcción

.-Si que hacen aquí esto es zona restringida, por el momento.- otro trabajador

.-perdonen nos metimos sin querer, fue mi culpa.- dijo Molly

.-sin querer pues que bien, acompáñenos llamaremos a sus padres niña.-

.-espere, ella no fue yo también ayude.- dijo Gil defendiéndola

.-en ese caso tu también vendrás.- sujetándolo

.-espere yo también lo hice.- dijo Tom

.-y yo.- ahora fue Sara

.-también yo.- seguido de Amelia

.-No fueron solo ellos yo también.- Nathan a pesar de ser tímido los ayudo

.-Muy bien son un equipo, ahora llamaremos a sus padres.-

.-Esperen alto ahí.- una voz llamo la atención de todos

Un hombre viejo de altura casi 2 metros cubierto por una gabardina gris, ropas rasgadas del mismo color sin zapatos y demás muy parecido a un indigente su gran barba ayudaba a cubrir su rostro

.-¿Quien es usted?.- pregunto un constructor

.-Solo soy alguien quién defiende a estos inocentes.- con eso y de una extraña energía de sus manos en forma de aura creado una especie de ilusión

.-Ahora ustedes dejaran a los niños no es así.-

.-ah si, sí perdonen niños.- soltándolos.- ya no siquiera recuerdo el que hacemos aquí

.-yo tampoco, tu recuerdas.- dijo otro

.-yo no y tu.- igual que sus compañeros

Mientras seguían discutiendo el indigente se acercó a los demás

.-Mejor vámonos el efecto se les pasará luego, por cierto Nathan casi olvidas esto.- con el contenedor que tenía

.-ah gracias.- tomándolo.- espere ¿como sabe mi nombre?.-

.-A esa pregunto pronto te respondo por el momento vamos este no es lugar para ustedes niños.-

 **Cambio de escena**  
Zona del bosque

.-Muy bien ya estamos aquí, seguro tienen preguntas ¿no?.-

.-Bueno si ¿como sabes mi nombre?.- volviendo a su pregunta Nathan

.-es muy fácil toda criatura o ser vivo de luz tiene nombre, tanto como el que se llama sin nombre, Jajajajajaja.- riéndose a carcajadas

.-oiga creo que...

Gil estaba por hablar hasta que el desconocido lo interrumpió

.-Shu, espera sí preguntas tan rápido mi respuesta no obtendrás.- mientras lo miraba sin que sus ojos ni cara sean vistos

.-Solo fue una ilusión, no te preocupes a ellos el efecto se les pasará pronto.-

.-como sabe lo que iba a...

.-decir, no es difícil.- mientras se sienta en forma de meditación.- perdón estoy un poco cansado, antes era más fácil caminar ya no estoy en forma desde el milenio anterior a este.-

.-milenio anterior a que se refiere.- pregunto Molly

.-me refiero a que antes los caballos eran más energéticos, Molly.-

.-eh, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?.- igual que como estaba Nathan

.-como dije todos tienen nombre.- riéndose.- se que vas a decir Sara y no, no soy un mago, Amelia sí conozco sus nombres igual de ustedes Gil y Tom.- con eso sorprendió a todos más a Sara

.-como lo de lo que se es no saber nada, sólo soy un alguien que debe mantener el equilibrio.- mirando hacia el cielo

.-una vez más a que se refiere.- volvió a preguntar Molly

.-Jajajajajaja, hacen muchas preguntas.- levantándose.- esperaba un poco más de ustedes elegidos.-

.-¿Elegidos?.- esta vez preguntaron todos

.-Así es momentos de oscuridad pronto llegarán.- mirando nuevamente el cielo.- la luz deber ser liberada, mnh Jajajajajaja, a pesar de ya no estar con los vivos sigues asegurándote de mantener La Paz viejo amigo.-

.-oigan creen que se volvió loco.- exclamaba Gil

.-No estoy loco, solo eh perdido un poco de mi cordura.-

.-sigo pensando que es un mago.-

.-Quizás lo soy, quizás no, quizás todos son magos y yo no.-

.-Jajajajajaja que gracioso.- dijo Sara entre risas

.-Lo se, Jajajajajaja.- riéndose igual que la chica

.-bueno parece, que ya fue suficiente.- dejándose de reír.- Nathan dame el contenedor.- ya más serio

.-ah usted sabe abrirlo.-entregándoselo

.-saber si, abrir eso es lo que deben hacer.-

.-y eso significa.- dijo algo confundida Sara

.-como dicen aquí es hora de ponerse serios, hace mucho tiempo demasiado tiempo:

 **(Escogí esta música para el relato disfruten, youtube watch? v=ReIoZ19oXhY)**

 **Antes de que los soles, estrellas y planetas se formaban, los primordiales dioses sobre dioses tenían una lucha que marcaría al universo.**

 **La Oscuridad siempre estuvo antes que todo y después de ellos las criaturas seres de poder temible, que harían parecer a demonios como Ivan Ooze un simple sirvientes.**

 **La luz apareció, iluminando todo fuente de sabiduría y esperanza, de ahí cientos de dioses se mantuvieron con la misión de detener a las criaturas y a la oscuridad.**

 **Sólo uno de ellos los llevo al final Eramith la diosa suprema, ella mantenía una filosofía para que un equilibrio exista tanto luz como oscuridad deberán de caer.**

 **Eramith guió a los demás dioses con su ayuda en un último intento de vencer a las criaturas sacrificó toda su energía extendiéndose por el universo para traer la vida, encerrando a las criaturas para siempre.**

 **Ella sabía que iba a morir pero su misión había cumplido, sin antes terminar lo que único mantuvo su único legado creando 6 gemas que darían la vida al resto del universo, con el tiempo las gemas fueron dadas a aquellos que mantendrían La Paz en el universo y ellos seguirían heredando ese legado**

 **Zordon fue el último sabía que tenían un gran poder manteniéndolas en un contenedor irrompible las mando a través de todo el universo y así solo aquellos de corazón puro podrían abrirlo cuando la oscuridad se presenté.** **  
**  
.-Ese a sido todo el relato, durante una eternidad me he asegurado de mantener un equilibrio constante.- mientras toma el contenedor.- ahora la oscuridad volverá a presentarse ya es hora

.-hora de que.- algo confundida Amelia

.-de traer la luz.- mientras recitaba un canto

 **"Fuente de luz suprema, estas entré nosotros siempre guías nuestro camino, te pido vuelvas a nacer, tu luz más luminosa que el sol, una fuerza siempre en control, Eramith tu proceder, ahora que la oscuridad volvió la luz nació del mismo que los envío"** **  
**  
De pronto el contenedor se abrió en una envolvente luz 6 gemas de rojo, naranja, azul, rosa, verde y morado hicieron aparición

Flotando hacia los chicos cada una se les puso en frente

.-Wow.- fue lo único que dijeron

.-Ustedes mantendrán La Paz

.-Tom guías tu imaginación hasta un límite sin precedentes la gema verde de la tierra te eligió

.-Grandioso.- mientras tomaba la gema en frente de el

.-Sara fuerte como el viento ágil e intrépida la gema roja del viento es tu aliada

.-que Brillante.- sin poder dejar de ver su brillo

.-Nathan a pesar de tu timidez y falta de comunicación escondes un gran valor dentro un fuego que la gema roja del fuego es ahora tuya

.-Yo no se qué decir.-algo tímido

.-Amelia demuestras tu amor por todo ser vivo la gema rosa de la naturaleza es tu amiga

.-la naturaleza siempre será mi amiga.- sonriendo

.-Molly tanto tu espíritu tu sabiduría mantendrá al equipo unido así como el poderoso océano la gema azul del océano te eligió

.-Estoy más que sorprendida.- sin poder creer lo que escucha

.-Y Gil seguro te preguntarás que sucederá contigo tanto tu como tu padre, guiaras al equipo cómo un líder la gema púrpura del poder es tuya ahora

.-espere mi padre como sabe sobre el.- algo confundido

.-muchas preguntas ya eh respondido, mi deber por el momento aquí término.- acercándose al bosque

.-la noche aparece y el día se oculta, es hermoso.-

.-espera aún no me ha dicho.- dijo Gil tratando de poder alcanzarlo

.-recuerden lo que nunca nos pueden quitar es la fe.- desapareciendo a la vista de todos

 **"Mantengan la fe"**

Eso fue todo lo que se escucho al momento de desaparecer y todos aún se pregunta que les deparaba el destino

 **Fin del Flashback**

En la Actualidad

Escuela Secundaria Might Grey

Un día tranquilo para todos o eso se creía

Un joven de 16 años de altura 1.75 cabello negro con tonos azules, ojos verdes camiseta gris con rayas azules, pantalones oscuros y tenis del mismo color, ese mismo era Gil entrando directo a la escuela para un día normal.

.-Gil.- una voz lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos

al volearse vio a una chica de 16 altura de 1.65 años cabello con tonos rosas castaño ojos azules bluza azul con falda del mismo color y un pantalón café y zapatillas blancas

.-ah Hola Molly ¿como estas?.-

.-estoy bien, y tu es decir no te eh visto mucho desde lo de ya sabes.-

.-estoy bien solo tenia que tomarme un tiempo para pensar, lo siento.-

.-no esta bien oye que te parece, si cuando terminen las clases podríamos… no logro terminar por cierta interrupción de cierta chica alegre

Sara ahora mas grande 1.70 cabello atado en cola de caballo, camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalón de ejercicio negro y tenis blancos

.-Chicos, hola lamento interrumpir, pero tenemos un problema.- dijo un poco nerviosa

.-¿que sucede Sara?.-

.-solo puedo decir que involucra a Kyle.- respondió Sara

.-oh no, vamos de inmediato.- dijo Gil mientras corría junto con Sara y Molly

 **Cambio de escena**

Comedor

Se podía observar a varios estudiantes, no estaban comiendo mas bien era lo que parecía una pelea

Kyle mas grande 18 años bastante musculoso, playera negra sin manga, pantalones del mismo color, y zapatos igual algo que se notaba aparte de estar molesto era el estar cubierto de una sustancia verde

.-Voy a hacerlos pedazos.- fue todo lo que dijo antes de lanzarse sobre ellos

Tirados en el suelo Nathan y Tom ya mas grandes aunque un poco heridos Nathan media 1.73 vestía una camiseta verde con puntos, sus gafas naranjas pantalones azules, y zapatos negros, Tom una camisa abierta de rayas rojas y azules con una playera sin mangas negra debajo y pantalones hasta las rodillas de color negro.

.-oye Nathan recuerdas como terminamos en esto.- dijo Tom intentando recordar lo sucedido

.-solo recuerda sucedió hace media hora.- dijo este un poco adolorido

 **Flashback Media hora antes**

Laboratorio de química

.-No lo se Nathe, estas seguro que nadie nos vera.- dijo Tom mientras mezclaba sacaba varios matraces de su mochila.- por que esto no se ve muy bien

.-completamente, te lo aseguro.- mientras vertía varios líquidos.- dijo Nathan sin tomarle importancia

.-a menos ponte una bata, no creo sea seguro trabajar en el proyecto de ciencias a esta hora.-

.-técnicamente no es un proyecto de ciencias.-

.-entonces ¿que estamos haciendo?.- pregunto un poco inseguro

.-Kyle arruino mi trabajo ayer, pero el profesor me aseguro que si lo podía hacer antes de las clases lo revisaría.- sin despegar sus ojos.- y además no tengo exactamente lo que necesito en casa

.-pensé que te habían comprado un nuevo juego de química.-

.-si lo hicieron, pero al igual que mi trabajo Kyle lo arruino.-

.-y nunca dejara de arruinar todo.- dijo en forma de broma

hasta que escucharon un ruido muy cerca de la ventana se trataba de Amelia

Amelia ya mas grande 1.62, cabello en 2 coletas, vistiendo una blusa de color morado falda del mismo color hasta las rodillas con un short negro podría decirse que no quería ser descubierta ya que ocultaba varios frascos detrás de ella

.-Amelia que haces aquí.-

.-bueno, creo podría preguntarles lo mismo.- intentando escapar

.-solo estamos evitando reprobar química, y tu que estas haciendo.- mirándola fijamente.- porque parece que igual planeas algo que tienes ahí.-

.-esta bien.- mientras se levantaba mostrando varios frascos de ranas.- trataba de evitar que las mataran, eh estado liberándolas pero como veo me equivoque de laboratorio para devolver los frascos

.-ahh esta bien, pero nos prometes algo.-

.-¿que cosa?.-

.-tu no nos viste.-

.-y ustedes tampoco a mi.- mientras escapaba por la ventana

.-es agradable.- mientras se acercaba mas al trabajo de Nathan.- quieres que te ayude

.-esta bien.- mientras le entrega un matraz de bola con una sustancia verde.- ponlo a calentar a temperatura baja lo mas que puedas.-

.-eso es todo que sucede, si la elevo.-

.-recuerdas lo que pasa en esas películas de explosión de laboratorio.-

.-si.-

.-imagínatelo peor.- volviendo a su trabajo

.-bueno yo solo quiero terminar antes que…

y como si se repitiera se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse imaginando quien fue, nada mas y nada menos que Kyle

.-siento que esto ya se repitió.-

.-hola raros como están, porque no veo a sus amigos aquí, así que ya saben lo que les depara.- mientras tronaba sus puños

.-no quiero saberlo.- dijo Tom bastante nervioso

.-obviamente no nos dará tiempo de escapar.- dijo Nathan con bastantes nervios.- se que te dije que no le subas la temperatura, pero en estos momentos es bueno no escucharme

.-ya pensaba en eso.- mientras elevaba la temperatura debajo de la mesa.- muy bien a las 3 corremos, listo.- mientras asentía

.-3.- dijeron los 2 mientras corrían

lamentablemente lo fueron lo suficientemente veloces y Kyle los atrapo por los cuellos de sus prendas

.-a donde creen que van, apenas y los voy a pulverizar.-

.-oye cuanto tardara en explotar la cosa esa.-

.-según mis cálculos.-

Antes de que se pudiera seguir hablando la explosión en forma de una sustancia verde les llego por la espalda

.-ahora mejor corre.- dijo Nathan tomando todas sus cosas seguido de Tom y detrás de ellos Kyle muy, muy enojado

.-no corran aun no los lastimo.-

 **Fin del Flashback**

.- oh si ya recuerdo casi valió la pena.- djo mientras reía

.-ahora si preparen sus tumbas.-

.-déjalos Kyle.- como si fuera en el momento mas esperado Gil y las demás llegaron

.-esto no te concierne Alek.-

.-si metes a mis amigos si me concierne.- yendo directo a ayudarlos

.-Nathan estas bien.- dijo Amelia ayudando a su amigo a levantarse

.-solo un poco herido.- dijo este con un sonrojo notable

.-vámonos ya se ve que necesitan ir a la enfermería.- dijo Gil mientras ayudaba a Tom

todo pudo salir bien si Kyle no decidiera meter su boca en esos momentos

.-si corran apuesto que tu padre hubiera echo lo mismo Alek.-

Gil no tomo muy bien este insulto y fue a encararlo directamente

.-¿que fue lo que dijiste?.- dijo este muy enojado

.-lo que escuchaste, parece que al igual que tu padre eres un cobarde.-

.-Kyle mejor arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste.- viéndolo a la cara sin ningún miedo.- PORQUE NADIE, PERO NADIE LLAMA ASI A MI PADRE

.-y que harás al respecto.- dijo Kyle buscando retarlo

 **Cambio de escena**

Oficina del director

Dentro de la oficina los 6 estaban reunidos ya esperando al director

.-bueno casi valió la pena.- dijo Tom buscando verle el lado bueno

.-estas bien Gil.- dijo Molly esperando una respuesta de su amigo que estaba callado ya varios minutos atrás

.-si lo estoy solo algo molesto.- se notaba que tenia varias manchas en su ropa como si estaba salido de una pelea

.-al menos estas mejor que Kyle.- dijo Sara buscando hacer sentir mejor a su amigo

.-si luego de que casi lo noqueaste tenían que detenerte.- dijo Nathan muy preocupado y tranquilo a la vez

.-creen que este bien.- dijo Amelia algo preocupada

.-lo estará, estaba molesto con el pero yo nunca le hago daño de gravedad a alguien siempre controlo mi fuerza.-

.-espero.-

no lograron continuar ya que el director imponente con su mirada fría y casi 2.5 metros, edad cerca de los 40

.-muy bien chicos que tienen que decir a esto.- mientras sacaba una hoja.- reporte de una explosión en el laboratorio, alboroto en el comedor y agresión al señor Rize, díganme que tienen que decir en su defensa.-

.-bueno señor no fue en si todo nuestra culpa.- dijo Gil intentando tomar defensa en esto

.-Enserio.-mientras no lo quitaba la vista de encima.- porque hasta donde vi, usted estuvo cerca de dejar inconsciente a ese pobre chico

.-pobre tiene 18 años.- dijo Tom intentando defenderlo

.-Silencio señor Jackson usted no tiene nada que pueda probar algo contrario cuando lo vi golpeándolo.-

.-Gil no podía controlarse Kyle…

Molly intento hablar pero Gil la detuvo

.-Por favor Molly no sigas.-

.-Bueno como ninguno quiere asumir la culpa y la junta directiva segura que encaso de o haber mas pruebas temo que tendre que expulsar a al menos uno de ustedes.- mientras se acomoda la corbata.- díganme quien inicio todo para expulsarlo

La presión era increíble ninguno pudo hablar el sudor recorría sus cuerpos pero antes de que dieran una respuesta un terremoto resolvió todo

.-ohhh que fue eso.- dijo Amelia algo preocupada

.-calma es un terremoto recuerden las medidas de previsión.- dijo el Director mientras activaba la alarma sísmica.- todos vallan a patio sin empujar y sin correr.- mientras salía de su oficina

Mas haya en el espacio

Shadow suprime

Sala de meditación de Simatec

.-Puedo sentirlo, el temor de estos humanos eso apenas es muy poco, necesito causar mas temor.-

.-Miedo, ira, odio, desesperación el temor por sobrevivir apenas lo siento

un cog se comunicaba por la comunicación de su cámara

.-My lord hemos logrado llegar al planeta tierra, esperamos instrucciones

.-Excelente, inicien la invasión.- mientras se levantaba.- envíen batallones en cada área de este planeta capturen atrapen humanos y lograremos sacar a los power rangers

.-Entendido.-

En la tierra

En un extraño bunker lejos de la ciudad

.-oh no ya ha comenzado.- dijo un desconocido mientras veía los monitores que registraban la misma señal

.-si es como dijo será mejor que contacte a los elegidos es hora de que vuelvan los power rangers

De regreso al Shadow Suprime

.-Ha habido muchos enemigos para este planeta de porquería, Orgs, Mutantes, Conquistadores, Dinosaurios, Demonios, Alienígenas, Hechiceros y también sin olvidar a Mondo.- dijo el Lord observando desde su nave

.-Pero esta vez se enfrentaran a un verdadero ejercito, y no me detendré por que a diferencia de los que han fracasado, yo terminare lo que iniciaron.-

 **Fin del Prologo**

 **Gracias por leer este prologo, pronto actualizare, espero estoy un poco enfermo pero todo tiene solución, si quieren ver el diseño de Lord Simatec vean mi perfil bueno un perfil en deviantart que comparto con mi amigo Blaitor21, se llama Killerket y esperamos subir mas diseños, espero les guste.**

 **Ok eso es todo hasta la próxima, buenas tardes, días o noches como lean este fic.**


	2. Capitulo 1: El comienzo parte 1

**Antes del capitulo esta canción fue escrita junto con mi novia Olivia, con gran colaboración de Éire y música elegida por mi gran amigo Blaitor21, disfruten.**

 **(Youtube com watch? v= ULPJDz9esQw)**

 **Go go Power Rangers**

 **(ritmo lento)**

 **Camino hacia la luz**

 **siempre habrá un destino por alcanzar**

 **temible es la oscuridad**

 **solo un camino por tomar**

 **Power rangers**

 **Nunca se dejen vencer**

 **Go go power rangers**

 **(ritmo mas rápido)**

 **Al mundo deben salvar**

 **Power rangers**

 **Con esperanza la fe prevalecerá**

 **Ignorando el miedo, ira y caos**

 **Go go rangers (x2)**

 **No importa el obstáculo al final**

 **Ustedes deberán combatir**

 **La fuerza de la luz**

 **Y al mundo salvar**

 **Go rangers go**

 **Capitulo 1**

 **El comienzo parte 1**

 **La tierra**

 **Noticias**

.-No se sabe el como, o el porque, solo que estas maquinas han llegado y no están en busca de paz.- reportero.- en estos momentos hay que guardar la calma

Explosión , seguido de varios Cogs irrumpiendo en el noticiero

.-humanos en nombre de Lord Simatec, han sido invadidos la destrucción a llegado, pero antes.- mientras le disparaba al reportero y tomaba su micrófono.- Lord Simatec a declarado que aparezcan los tan nombrados, Power rangers ellos sentirán primero la ira del poderoso Imperio Maquina.-

Fin de la transmisión

 **Escuela secundaria Might Grey**

Hace poco se creía un terremoto hizo todo lo que ah pasado, pero no, tardaron en notarlo pero estas maquinas estaban empezando a llevarse a le gente o matarla no importa lo que pasaba todos están en peligro, varios estudiantes y maestros lograron tapar las puertas y salidas para estar ha salvo, bueno la mayoría.

Gil corría por varios escombros tratando de ir directo a su hogar para verificar si al menos la persona mas importante en su vida seguía viva su madre, a ella buscaba.

.-GIL.- un grito de cierta chica lo interrumpió en su camino nada mas y nada menos que Molly seguida de Nathan, Tom, Amelia y Sara.

.-que sucede chicos.- dijo este tratando de retomar su camino

.-solo una cosa.- dijo Tom.- ¿que estas haciendo?, no ves la cantidad de robots que hay ahí afuera.-

.-lo se.- dijo como si nada.- se cuantos hay ahí, pero mi madre también esta ahí afuera y no pienso dejarla.- tratando de continuar pero Molly le sujeta un brazo

.-Gil.- dijo esta mientras le rogaba con sus ojos.- por favor.-

.-no puedo Molly.-(suspiro).- no puedo estar aquí mientras ella esta ahí, necesito comprobar que esta bien.-

.-en ese caso.- dijo Molly decidida.- iré contigo.-

.-estas segura.- dijo Gil preocupado

.-mas que segura, además mis padres también están ahí afuera.- dijo Molly decidida

.-oigan no se irán solos o si.- dijo Sara haciendo que todos la miraran.- porque yo también voy.-

eso ultimo que dijo fue suficiente para que Tom, Nathan y Amelia tomaran palabra

.-yo también voy amigo.- dijo Tom sin temor alguno

.-y yo.- dijo Amelia decidida

.-yo también.- dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja

.-Muy bien si todos están dispuestos.- dijo Gil a lo cual todos asintieron.- entonces vamos síganme, la salida es por acá.- ordeno mientras todos lo seguían

pero antes de que pudieran continuar sintieron el como una luz los transportaba por medio de distintos colores fueron despareciendo

 **Cambio de escena**

Bunker secreto

Apareciendo los 6 la primera pregunta que llego a sus mentes es ¿Qué es este lugar?

.-bienvenidos.- una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

.-ah alguien sabe que es este lugar.- pregunto Tom

.-ni siquiera sabemos, como llegamos aquí.- afirmo Gil

.-déjenme responder a sus duda.- dijo la misma voz revelen adose un hombre en edad de no mas de 25 años, cabello castaño, ojos color café claros, alto 1.80, piel morena, camiseta blanca sin mangas corbata naranja, pantalones negros y tenis blancos se notaba tenia un buen físico

.-Antes que pregunten, me llamo Patrick Ashton y esto es el Bunker secreto que diseñe hace tiempo, pero pueden llamarlo EL C.O.D.E.X. (Comando, Operativo, De, Emergencias, Extremas).- mientras caminaba directo a ellos muy tranquilo.- ahora si ¿preguntas?.- a lo cual Gil fue el único en hablar

.-ah si ¿que estamos haciendo aquí? y ¿como llegamos aquí?.-

.-buenas preguntas Gil.-

.-espere ¿como sabe mi nombre?.- pregunto Gil confundido como si esto fuera un cliché

.-oh no es difícil saberlo, después de todo ustedes son los elegidos.- dijo de forma tranquila sorprendiendo a los todos

.-dijo elegidos.- dijo Amelia algo extraña a lo cual Patrick solo asintió

.-hay no apuesto que es otro mago como el que vimos antes.- dijo Sara casi entrando en pánico a lo cual Patrick solo rio

.-jajajajajaja, calma, calma todos.- dijo terminando de reírse.- no, no soy un mago pero el viajero ya los informo y respondiendo a las preguntas de Gil, están aquí con un solo motivo defender la tierra y llegaron aquí porque los traje gracias al transportador lo logre por la energía que emitían sus gemas.- eso ultimo dejo mas en shock a todos

.-espere, como dijo eso de defender la tierra.- dijo Molly tratando de entender a lo que dijo

.-a lo que trato de decir es que el Imperio Maquina ah vuelto….

Fue interrumpido por Tom

.-¿Imperio maquina?.- pregunto Tom un poco extraño

.-un temible y poderoso imperio que desde milenios a conquistado galaxias y sistemas enteros, nuestro planeta es el siguiente hace tiempo el Rey mondo y La Reina maquina llegaron a invadir, pero fueron vencidos por los power rangers de ese entonces, ahora parece haber regresado y con mas fuerza que nunca.-

.-espere dijo ¿Power rangers?.- dijo Nathan un poco extraño ya que mas o menos el había oído hablar de ellos

.-los únicos defensores del bien, los rangers han protegido el planeta desde hace mucho tiempo y ahora es su turno chicos, ustedes se volverán power rangers Fuerza de la Tierra.-

.-había oído hablar de los Rangers, fueron ellos quienes salvaron Angel Grove y el resto del planeta no es así.- afirmo Amelia a lo cual Patrick asintió

.-increíble, espere solo tengo una pregunta mas.- dijo Gil

.-Y cual seria.-

.-¿porque nosotros seremos power rangers?.- pregunto Gil a lo que muchos igual apenas se dieron cuenta.- es decir creo no somos los únicos chicos en esta ciudad

.-eso es simple las gemas los eligieron, si no me creen acompáñenme.- dijo saliendo de la habitación

.-verán chicos ustedes desde pequeños fueron elegidos.- mientras tomaba asiento en una computadora.- no por mi, el viajero lo hizo desde el momento en que les dio las gemas fueron elegidos para proteger este planeta.-

.-e-espere estas gemas fueron la razón para estar aquí.- dijo Molly tratando de entender

.-así es, pero hay muchos mas motivos que eso.- mientras sacaba un maletín que mostraba unos brazaletes que tenían una entrada circular para sus gemas.- estos son serán sus morfers coloquen sus gemas para activarlos.- mientras se los entregaba

.-estas cosas como pueden entrar aquí.- dijo Sara viendo el brazalete

.-solo inserta la gema.- dijo Patrick

.-esta bien pero no veo como.- al momento de colocarla embono perfectamente dándole al brazalete una imagen en rojo con la imagen de varios vientos soplando.- Wow si combinan.- con solo ver a Sara los demás hicieron lo mismo

.-así es, Sara tu nunca te detienes ante nada logras tomar cualquier reto y no dudas en ayudar a los demás, te hacen digna de ser la ranger roja del viento.-

.-genial el rojo es mi color favorito.- dijo Sara dando saltos muy emocionada

.-Tom, eres valiente, fuerte, determinado tu imaginación nunca se detiene, no temes ayudar a quien lo necesite, por eso eres digno de ser el Ranger verde de la tierra.-

.-el verde esta bien, me encanta ese color.-

.-Nathan, eres muy inteligente y calculador, a pesar de eso no dejas que tu ego te ciegue por eso eres digno de ser el Ranger naranja del fuego.-

.-vaya, no se que decir.- algo apenado.- gracias.-

.-Amelia, con un corazón puro no dudas en ayudar y proteger a quien este en problemas siempre te preocupas de todo ser vivo, el titulo de ranger Rosa de la naturaleza es digno para ti.-

.-gracias, no es que me moleste siempre me eh preocupado por aquellos que no pueden defenderse.- dijo esta en tono tranquilo

.-Molly, tu espíritu es fuerte al igual que tu, se necesita espíritu como el tuyo para ver la voz de la razón y dejar los miedos atrás, Ranger azul del agua mantén a los demás por el buen camino se como el agua.-

.-gracias nunca pensé que algo como esto pasaría.-

.-y por ultimo, Gil, no importa contra que o contra quien tienes problemas siempre los solucionas, ignorando el miedo, la ira, la desesperación siempre te mantienes al tanto de hacer lo correcto, todo digno de ser el ranger purpura del relámpago, líder del equipo.-

.-bueno gracias todo esta bien, pero no puedo aceptarlo.- dijo mientras le entregaba el brazalete

.-ahora te puedo preguntar ¿Por qué?.- dijo algo confundido

.-miren todo esta bien y demás pero no puedo salvar al mundo, además mi madre esta haya afuera necesito encontrarla primero.-

.-no habrá necesidad de eso Gil.- dijo Patrick

.-y porque no.- dijo Gil algo desesperado.- porque no puedo hacer esto sin antes.-

.-Gil todo esta bien.- una voz desconocida desde atrás hizo que Gil se volteara al instante

apareciendo una mujer de 36 años, 1.76 piel blanca cabello azul corto, ojos azules, blusa blanca sin mangas, pantalones negros y zapatos de tacón blancos

.-¿Ma-mamá?.- dijo Gil.- sabias de esto

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Shadow Suprime**

Se puede ver a Simatec sentado en su trono mientras observaba la destrucción por los medios humanos

.-aun no aparecen los rangers.- sin apartar la visa.- que extraño pensé que a estas alturas ya habrían aparecido

.-Lord Simatec, quiere avisar a los generales del momento de su ataque.- dijo un Cog ha bordo de la nave

.-no, por el momento no, quiero ver que tan fuerte son estos humanos y cuanto resisten.- aun sin apartar la mirada.- mejor informa a las tropas que dupliquen el numero de Cogs.-

.-entendido.- mientras se retiraba

.-aun no puedo sentirlo por completo.- pensativo.- su miedo ellos tienen miedo pero, no, no todos lo han sentido se que aparecerán así como ellos tienen esperanza esos Rangers, pronto aparecerán.-

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Regreso al C.O.D.E.X**

.-de echo Gil, siempre hay algo que debí decirte.- mientras se sentaba.- veras Gil tanto yo como tu padre fuimos power rangers.- eso ultimo dejo a Gil en shock

.-e-espera, dijiste lo que escuche fuiste una power ranger y nunca me lo dijiste.- dijo Gil aun sin entender

ahora Patrick tomo la palabra

.-Gil, un ranger nunca puede decir sobre su identidad a menos que sea necesario y en ese momento tu padre y tu madre ya se habían retirado, con un solo motivo…

.-y cual fue ese.- dijo Gil todavía en shock

.-tu, Gil cuando tu padre y yo nos retiramos fue con un solo motivo tener una familia.- dijo la madre de Gil

.-Gil, aunque no lo creas tu padre fue un valiente ranger rojo que conocí, uno de los mejores rangers, se que no estas seguro de esto pero no por ser hijo de un ranger te hace ranger.- dijo mientras le entregaba devuelta su morfer

.-¿y que lo hace?.- dijo Gil mientras poco a poco tomaba el brazalete

.-los méritos.- dijo terminando de entregárselo.- tus méritos te han hecho digno de ser ranger aun cuando eras niño la gema te eligió, y ahora te pregunto ¿estas listo?.-

.-listo.- dijo con determinación

.-ese es el espíritu.- dijo volviendo a la computadora.- muy bien ya fue suficiente de hablar, hay un montón de robots a los cuales destrozar, se llaman Cogs, así que los transportare al lugar del combate

.-¿enserio pelearemos con esas cosas?.- pregunto Sara un poco insegura

.-oye tal vez sean mas pero mientras seamos un equipo, no importara el numero.- dijo Gil dando ánimos a su compañera

.-Patrick espera olvidaste, algo muy importante.- dijo la madre de Gil haciendo que Patrick reaccione

.-cierto casi lo olvido.- mientras se golpea la frente.- chicos para activar los morfers necesitaran guiarse por estas palabras, "Fuerza de luz, Fuerza de la Tierra", solo así los activaran.-

La madre de Gil volvió a tomar la palabra

.-Chicos, es mi turno de preguntarles, están listos.-

.-Listos.- todos respondían

.-muy bien tengo las coordenadas listas, buena suerte y que el poder los proteja.- mientras los tele transportaba

al momento de irse la madre de Gil soltó un suspiro

.-déjame adivinar no estuviste tan segura cuando le dijiste la verdad a Gil.- dijo Patrick viendo a su amiga

.-solo espero estén bien nunca tuvieron entrenamiento.-

.-lo se, pero también debiste decirle toda la verdad a Gil.-

.-acepte que se convirtiera en un Ranger, pero por el momento no debe saber lo que sucedió.- dijo algo preocupada

.-descuida Elena, estará bien por el momento hay que ver como se las arreglan contra esas maquinas.- volviendo a la computadora

.-yo también lo espero.- colocando su vista al monitor

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Centro de la ciudad**

A simple vista se puede observar los destrozos que dejan los Cogs uno por uno atacando sin piedad

Las luces de varios colores aparecieron con los chicos en medio de la batalla

.-Wow quien diría lo que unas simple maquinas pueden hacer.- dijo Sara impresionada por la destrucción

.-Solo espero que la gente este bien.- dijo Amelia preocupada

.-Calma por el momento.- dijo Gil observando todo fijamente para ubicar al enemigo.- haya están, síganme.- corriendo directo hacia los Cogs seguido de los demás

Unos cogs atacaban a la gente, teniendo a una familia acorralada de 2 padres, una niña y un perrito estaban a punto de dispararles hasta que

.-Hey suéltenlos.-

.-ah.- dijo un cog.- confundido

.-oigan aquí, métanse con alguien de su tamaño.- grito Tom llamando su atención

.-a si, ¿quienes son para decir eso?.- pregunto otro Cog

.-ya lo veras, listos.- dijo Gil mientras asentían

.-Listos.- los demás

.-Como dirían es tiempo de Morfosis.-

"Fuerza de Luz, Fuerza de la Tierra"

En una gran luz a cada uno se les apareció un Traje de Ranger

Gil tenían un traje purpura con detalles blancos con una casco con ojos verdes como de Tyranosaurio encima de la frente, un Visor rectangular el resto del traje tenia la imagen de un Tyranosaurio en el pecho de color plateado, cuello, botas y guantes de color blanco y un cinturón con hebilla en forma de relámpago

Molly, le apareció un traje azul igual con falda parecido al traje ninja (de los Wing rangers) con detalles negros, visor con el símbolo del agua, y la imagen de un delfín en el pecho de color negro, guantes y botas negras, una hebilla con la imagen de varias olas

Amelia, un traje rosa sin falda con detalles blancos, un casco con un gran visor rectangular que ocupaba la mayor parte delantera con un diamante encima, teniendo la imagen de un unicornio blanco dibujado en su pecho, guantes y botas blancas, una hebilla con la imagen de una hoja

Nathan, obtuvo un traje naranja con detalles negros, su casco tenia la forma de la cabeza de un dragón chino un visor en forma de V, la imagen de la cabeza dragón chino dibujado en su pecho de color negro, guantes y botas de color negro, una hebilla con la imagen de varias llamas

Tom, obtuvo un traje verde con detalles grises, casco en forma de un gorila, visor en forma de V con ojos encima del casco de color azul, cuello, botas y guantes de color blanco, la imagen de un Gorila dibujado en su pecho de color gris, una hebilla con el símbolo de la tierra

Sara, un traje rojo con falda, parecido al traje de Molly, visor con forma rectangular teniendo 2 alas de color dorado en el casco, cuello, botas y guantes de color negro, con la imagen de 2 alas doradas dibujado en su pecho, y una hebilla con el símbolo del viento

"Poder del relámpago, Ranger Purpura, Fuerza de la Tierra"

"Poder del Agua, Ranger Azul, Fuerza de la Tierra"

"Poder de la Naturaleza, Ranger Rosa, Fuerza de la Tierra"

"Poder del Fuego, Ranger Naranja, Fuerza de la Tierra"

"Poder de la Tierra, Ranger Verde, Fuerza de la Tierra"

"Poder del Viento, Ranger Roja, Fuerza de la Tierra"

.-Ten por seguro esto, si tu Emperador quiere a los Rangers pues aquí los tiene.- declaro Gil con voz fuerte

.-Y estamos aquí para deternelo.- dijo Molly apoyando a Gil

.-¡Power Rangers Fuerza de la Tierra!.- gritaron todos al uniso

.-son los rangers, ataquen.- declaro el Cog líder para que todos comenzaran atacar

.-ah si ahora verán.- dijo Gil corriendo directo a ellos

varios cogs lo rodearon pero de uno por uno fue golpeando a todos sin darles piedad, un cog intento atacarlo por detrás pero este de una patada con giro le tiro la cabeza

.-Increíble.- volviendo a la lucha

Sara daba varias volteretas evitando los disparos de los Cogs

.-ahora verán contra quien se enfrentan.- dijo esta haciendo aparecer una capa blanca detrás de ella.- ahora me ven y ahora no.- usando su capa desapareciendo en un tornado a la vista de los robots

Antes de que pudieran visualizar bien varias plumas caían del cielo, mostrando a Sara volando directo a ellos repartiendo patadas una por una para acabar con los Cogs aterrizando con gracia

.-nuevamente, WOW.- mientras daba saltos

Molly tenia todo controlado con 2 Cogs hasta que 3 de ellos cargaron sus armas intentándole disparar por la espalda, casi lograron atacarla hasta que de un movimiento aleatorio intentando defenderse Molly logro crear un escudo de agua parando el ataque reflejándoles el fuego

.-okey, no tengo ni idea como hice eso.- mirando sus manos.-

Amelia luchaba con varios Cogs, que usaban cuchillas de manos en vez de disparadores, pero los bloqueaba ayuda de su traje, un cog intento disparar pero Amelia logra saltar a tiempo logrando que el Cog acabe con su propio compañero, y antes de darse cuenta Amelia lo acaba con una patada

.-lo siento chicos, pero nadie amenaza mi planeta.-

Tom era el que estaba rodeado por mas Cogs que todos

.-bueno, sino se arriesga no se gana.- lanzándose contra ellos

de un golpe con mucha energía logro derribar no solo a un Cog sino a varios en línea recta

.-creo que tengo una idea.- observando su mano.-

dando varios golpes al suelo logro crear ondas expansivas a la vez destruyendo el suelo, acabando con los cogs alrededor

.-no lo hubiera pensado mejor.-

Nathan era el que tenia mas problemas, teniendo varios Cogs en su camino apenas y pudo esquivar sus ataques el no era muy atlético

.-aléjense.- dijo estirando su mano que logro al igual que Molly, lanzar una gran cantidad de fuego rostizando a los Cogs.- creo que esto empieza a gustarme.-

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Shadow Suprime**

Se ve a Simatec observando desde su trono en la pantalla a los rangers que por fin aparecieron.

.-ahhh, así que esos son los rangers.- con la mano en el mentón.- no se ven tan fuertes, pero nunca se debe subestimar al enemigo.-

.-quiere que informe a los generales mi lord.- dijo un Cog

.-no, no es muy pronto, manda a un teniente, no me importa quien sea necesito ver que tan poderosos son.-

.-entendido.-

 **Cambio de escena**

Los rangers se estaban ocupando de los Cogs de manera fácil, hasta que de una luz del cielo un monstruo humanoide mecánico con armadura amarilla, con una bola de demolición por brazo izquierda y uno de excavadora por brazo derecho, ruedas en los pies, cuyo rostro era de 2 ojos rojos desfigurado

.-destruir.- dijo usando su bola de demolición contra los rangers, dándoles un golpe directo

.-y ¿quién se supone que eres?.- pregunto Tom

.-Soy Demolición, teniente a cargo de destrucción y eliminación, pero cuando los destruya seré un General.-

.-esto ya es un problema como lucharemos contra eso.- pregunto Nathan cuya respuesta pronto seria respondida

*chicos pueden oírme*

.-Mamá eres tu .- dijo Gil volteando a todas partes

*escuchen esto es una transmisión, por medio de sus comunicadores en sus cascos, si pueden oírme presionen el botón junto a sus cascos*

.-fuerte y claro, señora Alek.- dijo Molly

*que bien chicos, para destruir a ese monstruo necesitaran de sus armas*

.-¿Tenemos armas?, y ¿porque apenas lo dicen?.- dijo Sara algo enojada

*perdonen chicos, Patrick olvido decirles, invoquen sus armas ahora*

.-¿Cómo?.- pregunto Tom

*sus armas están dentro de ustedes, para poder invocarlas deben concentrarse, ignoren el miedo, y demás emociones, concéntrense*

.- ya escucharon, concéntrense.- dijo Gil mientras cerraba los ojos igual que los demás

de pronto varias luces a parieron frente a los rangers sus armas habían llegado

Para Gil fue una lanza espiral de color morado con tonos grises

Molly un arco azul con tonos dorados

Sara un bran bastón largo de color rojo

Amelia un blaster de color azul

Tom un martillo de mango largo color verde

Y por ultimo Nathan dos katanas blade de color naranja

.-excelente, una lanza trueno.- sosteniéndola

.-esperen a probar mi puntería, con mi Arco del Oceano.-

.-teman ante mi Baston Ciclón.-

.-no se ustedes, pero de mi Leaf Blaster nadie me vencerá

.-Mazo Sísmico al ataque.-

.-no soy muy ajeno a esto, pero mis Katanas de fuego nadie podrá.-

.-enserio creen que les temo, soy una maquina de combate eso apenas y me hará cosquillas.- lanzándose contra ellos gracias a las ruedas en sus pies

.-a si solo inténtalo, Lanza Relámpago.- tomando su arma.- Descarga Total.-

grandes rayos de la nada generados por el arma del ranger purpura lograron golpear a Demolición haciéndolo caer al suelo

.-eso no me hizo daño.- levantándose

.-apuesto que esto si, Tornado.-

con una gran concentración, logro generar un fuerte viento al girar el bastón creando un poderoso tornado que levanto con facilidad al monstruo

.-oigan no se vale, no me gustan las alturas.- apunto de caer

.-esto mucho menos, lista Amelia.- apuntando con su arco

.-lista.- igual con su blaster

.-Fuego.-

con gran poder varias flechas y disparos de energía, de ambas chicas logro darle en el blanco mientras esta a punto de caer

Tom corrió directo al punto donde iba a caer

.-bateador en intercepción, se prepara y.- golpeándolo con su Mazo enviándolo de regreso.- se va, se va, se fue.-

.-dejen esto por favor.- algo mareado

Nathan corrió directo en un salto hacia el

.-este es mío.- de sus katanas salían fuego.- Onda ígnea.- atacando en forma de X

liberando una gran explosión en fuego logrando tirar al monstruo

.-Enserio, aun estoy de pie.- levantándose de manera difícil

.-no lo se chicos piensan lo mismo.- dijo Gil

.-claro que si.- dijo Tom

.-Combinemos Armas.-

Juntando sus armas la lanza en medio, el bastón enzima, con el arco conectado en el centro, el blaster atrás del arco, el mazo para dar soporte, y las katanas a ambos lados del blaster

.-que se supone que es eso.-

.-Cañón de luz.-

Sosteniéndolo Gil en el medio, Nathan y Sara arrodillados sosteniéndolo, y Amelia, Tom y Molly a los lados

.-Fuego.- dijeron todos al uniso, disparando una gran cantidad masa de energía de varios elementos todos los de los presentes incluidos

.-mira como tiemblo, ahhhhhhhhhhhh.-mientras caía en una gran explosión

.-esto vendría bien con una frase como, Power Rangers la victoria es nuestra.- dijo Gil al momento de terminar la batalla

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Shadow Suprime**

Simatec a pesar de haber perdido un teniente se le veía bastante tranquilo

.-Con que este es el nivel de los Power rangers.- levantándose.- nada mal, nada mal.-

.-Señor, quiere que mandemos mas tropas.-

.-No, ahora no, por el contrario manda la retirada al resto de las tropas dispersas en este planeta, déjales esta victoria a los Rangers.- caminando hacia otra habitación.- después de todo yo obtendré la victoria al final, por el momento necesito meditar, no me molesten

.-entendido.-

 **Cambio de escena**

 **C.O.D.E.X**

Los rangers ya habían regresado todos muy felices por lo sucedido

.-fue increíble.- dijo Sara con mucha emoción

.-sin duda y mas cuando lo mandaste a volar.- reafirmo Tom

.-pero cuando Nathan se lanzo para el saque.- dijo Gil

.-oh vamos no fue tanto, Molly y Amelia fueron las mejores con su gran puntería.-

.-Gracias Nathan.- dijo Amelia con eso ultimo logro sonrojar a Nathan

Patrick los interrumpió

.-así es chicos fue muy divertido chicos, pero recuerden, un

.-un ranger debe ser humilde.- dijeron todos

.-y nuevamente olvide decirlo.- dándose otro golpe en la frente

.-bueno creo por el momento el Emperador Maquina ya tiene de que preocuparse.- dijo Tom muy confiado

.-así es chicos pero no lo subestimen, aun no sabemos quien es, pero debe ser muy fuerte como para atacar la tierra en el primer intento.- ahora la mama de Gil tomo la palabra

.-lo sabemos Mamá, pero mientras estemos nosotros ese emperador no lograra acercarse un solo centímetro a la tierra.-

.-oh por cierto chicos, de casualidad no tienen escuela.- dijo Patrick

al momento de terminar de decir esas palabras los chicos no hicieron nada mas que tomar sus cosas e intentar buscar el como llegar a la escuela

.-aun no les dijiste verdad.- dijo Elena sonriendo

.-el decirles chicos soy su supervisor así que no tienen de que preocuparse habría echo todo mas fácil.- dijo Patrick muy relajado

.-sigues siendo igual.- sonriendo.- solo espero estén preparados para lo que venga

.-lo estarán, no seré un ranger pero se que se necesita y ellos están listos.-

 **Cambio de escena**

 **Shadow Suprime**

 **Cámara de meditación**

.-los rangers han aparecido, a pesar de no verse tan fuertes puedo sentir la gran luz en ellos.- dijo Simatec arrodillado

.-dime que debo hacer, no puedo sentir su miedo, así podre vencer del miedo a la ira de la ira a la desesperación y de ahí a su autodestrucción, que necesito hacer para darles miedo

.-destruirlos, eso seria muy fácil este planeta en cualquier momento podría destruirlo con mis propias manos, sin ningún esfuerzo, dime que debo hacer para que me tengan miedo…padre

se observa lo que digno de ser una especie de cabeza robótica congelada en un tuvo destruida junto con los de varias cabezas de androides mas, pero este principalmente aparte de ser dorado tenia bajo su base la palabra **PRIMER EMPERADOR** , que en estos momentos sus ojos verdes fueron iluminados.

 **Continuara**

 **Eso es todo por el momento aclarando una duda los mencionados Generales pronto aparecerán tal vez en el siguiente capitulo**

 **Una cosa mas tal vez algunos identifiquen con esto del miedo a la ira y la ira a la desesperación con filosofía Jedi del maestro Yoda hacia el lado oscuro, pero que puedo decir me encanta es de mis favoritas.**

 **Espero les haiga gustado el capitulo, Ok eso es todo hasta la próxima.**


End file.
